


Cuddle Pile

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Gift Verse) [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Binary Valdo Marx, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Valdo Marx, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sixsome, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Prompt: 😷 Dandelion care & cuddles?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Witcher (Gift Verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009548
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillamy/gifts).



> In case you have a hard time keeping the characters straight (well, they're not straight), here's a list:
> 
> Vissi - Female  
> Safrilla - Female  
> Ioret - Female  
> Valdo - Non-Binary, Assigned Male at Birth  
> Arno - Male
> 
> Fun fact!! Valdo started as an original character named Fizz, but then I realized that they basically were acting exactly how I thought Valdo would act, so I changed the name and tweaked the dialogue.

Of course his heat had to come while Geralt was out of town. Of _course_ it did.

Thankfully, being the Witcher’s pet granted him a lot of influence, even if he wasn’t officially part of the king’s harem anymore, so all he had to do was send a letter to the palace and several of the omegas came to keep him company.

Geralt would have been more than alright if Dandelion had sent for another Alpha, but he couldn’t think of any that he wanted to spend time with. It was hard to imagine being with another Alpha after having had Geralt. He set the bar impossibly high.

So he’d sent word to the Harem and made himself at home in his tower, curling his blankets and pillows together into a comfortable nest. It wasn’t exactly a proper nest, but Dandelion didn’t exactly consider himself a proper Omega. Who cared what the nest looked like when all he cared about was getting off?

“You’re spoiled,” teased Vissi, rubbing her hand up Dandelion’s leg, eyes glittering.

“I am,” he agreed, cupping his hand on the back of Valdo's’ head as the Omega pleasured him with their mouth. “Did you know the first thing Geralt did when he met me was suck my cock? He’s almost as good as our dear Valdo.”

There was a part of him that enjoyed rubbing his new life in their faces, particularly after how quick they’d been to turn against him when his fate had been decided. But deep down he still liked them. It wasn't their fault that the Omegas were pushed to constantly compete with one another. “Where’s Mir?”

“She’s in heat,” said Ioret from where she was perched at the edge of the pit, her feet dangling inside. “And Susi’s pregnant with Count Mildren’s child.”

“Oh?” Dandelion raised an eyebrow. “Who claimed our dear Mir this time?”

“Earl Aslem,” said Safrilla. Her voice was high and clear, like a tinkling bell, and Dandelion had often enjoyed singing with her when they’d been in the Harem together. She shivered. “I spent a heat with him last year.”

Dandelion tilted his head. “He never had me. What’s he like in bed?”

“He paddled me!” whined Safrilla. “On my cunt!” She jumped off the edge of the nest, her shoulders trembling. She fell onto her back, sticking her feet up in the air and spreading them, then slapping her crotch several times. “Like this!”

Dandelion winced sympathetically. Valdo stroked his side and gave a particularly strong suck to his cock.

Ioret rubbed Safrilla’s shoulder. “You’ll upset Dandelion,” she soothed. “He’s in heat darling, he doesn’t need to worry about Mir.”

“Did you report him?” Dandelion asked. “If you did he wouldn’t dare hurt anyone again.” He gave her a wry look, studying her almost too wide eyes. “Unless you enjoyed it, you little minx.”

Her eyes glittered. “Maybe.”

Dandelion laughed. “You slut!”

Valdo slipped their mouth off Dandelion’s cock, licking a bit of precum from their lips. “Does your Witcher discipline you?” Discipline was a part of life as a Harem Omega. If they didn't get off on pain when they joined the Harem it was quickly whipped into them. The Omegas meted out punishments among themselves, only going to the minders for major infractions. Dandelion and Valdo had often bumped heads, particularly as Dandelion's fertility had waned and his temper shorted, and it was an unusual week that one of them didn't paddle the other. It was part of why they got along so well. 

“Yes, Dandelion," said Arno, always the last to speak. “Tell us about your Witcher.”

“Oh he’s very trainable,” said Dandelion cheerfully, shifting his hips so that Ioret could push her fingers in his hole. There were no secrets among the Omegas, but they also never spoke about Alphas to anyone outside the Harem, so Dandelion knew that whatever he said to them wouldn’t get around to anyone. “I’d say I have him eating out of my hand.”

Safrilla curled into his side, laying her head on Dandelion’s chest and toying with his nipples absentmindedly. “He doesn’t mind that your womb is broken?”

“He’s infertile,” said Dandelion curtly. “I’m perfect for him.” Despite their friendship the competitive nature of the Harem had led to them thriving off Dandelion's downfall. His so-called 'broken womb' had allowed Vissi to work her way into the king's graces, and she was still recovering from having given him a son. Despite his love for his new life, there was still a sharp pang of jealous in Dandelion's stomach. _The king's son should have been mine_ , he thought bitterly. 

“I’m glad,” Ioret laid on his other side, pressed her lips to the scent glands on his neck.

Safrilla whined quietly. “We were afraid he might whore you out to get a baby in you.”

“He doesn’t want that,” Dandelion promised, pressing a kiss to her lips. “He won’t hurt me.” Ioret continued fingering him, slowly loosening him up. He wasn’t quite in heat yet, so his body wasn’t as loose as it could be, but the heat was certainly coming, he could feel it in his stomach.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Valdo ran their hand up Dandelion’s chest, eyes gleaming. “Does he discipline you?” They pinched Dandelion's nipple, watching for his wince. "I'd be happy to show him the ropes for the next time you run your pretty little mouth." 

“Oh he threatens me plenty,” laughed Dandelion, leaning into Vissi’s tongue as she lapped at his neck. “The first week after my heat he kept threatening to take his belt to my ass if I didn’t stop talking his ear off.”

“Did he?” asked Arno. His hand was wrapped loosely around Dandelion’s cock, stroking up and down him slowly.

“Oh yes.” Dandelion grinned. “After I told him that if he didn’t get to it eventually I was going to dye his hair red.”

Ioret pushed her hand into his ass, grinning wickedly. Dandelion moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his skull. “Ohhhhh that’s good,” he moaned.

“As good as your Witcher’s cock?”

“Hmmm. Not quite.”

“Oh he’s rude,” she laughed. “Perhaps we ought to remind him where his place is.”

“No!” laughed Dandelion as she pulled her hand out of his hole. “Ioret-”

“Turn him over girls,” she ordered, sitting back. Dandelion put up a playful protest as Vissi and Safrilla grabbed him and wrestled him over, onto his stomach. Arno slapped his ass firmly, laughing as Dandelion jolted forward and moaned.

“Weak!” Dandelion teased, once he’d caught his breath. “Geralt gives me kisses with more force than that.”

Arno slapped him harder, laughing as Dandelion squealed. They took turns slapping his ass, occasionally sticking their fingers in his hole or licking his rim, until he was sobbing and scratching into the blankets.

“Fuck him, Arno,” said Valdo, their eyes glowing. “Saf, make him lick your cunt.”

Safrilla was more than happy to swing her legs over his face. He greedily licked at the flaps of skin on either side of her vulva, then pushed his tongue inside her.

Arno entered him a moment later. His cock was no where near as big as Geralt’s, but the size was pleasant so Dandelion wasn’t going to complain. Vissi and Ioret curled into him once again, licking up and down his chest, playing with his tender nipples.

It wasn’t as good as having an Alpha, but damn it was good. He lost track of where Valdo was until Safrilla shifted and he could see the Omega stroking their cock and watching him with greedy eyes.

Dandelion pushed Safrilla off his face. “Valdo,” he moaned. “Val I want you both.”

Their eyes gleamed hungrily. “You want Arno and me?”

“Please,” he moaned.

Valdo grinned. “Make Saf scream.”

Dandelion grabbed her hips and shoved his tongue back inside her, lapping hungrily at her folds as she gasped and writhed on top of him. It didn’t take much before she was screaming, arching her back and digging her nails into Dandelion’s scalp.

She fell off of him, landing on the pillows beside him and moaning with delight. Dandelion licked his lips, savoring the taste of her, until his mind was too muddied by the two cocks that were pounding inside him.

Vissi stroked his stomach as they rung an orgasm out of him, then piled on him with food and fruit until he could move again.

Dandelion’s heat continued in lazy bliss. It wasn’t the same as being with an alpha, there was an itch deep in his body that even Valdo and Arno combined couldn’t quite scratch, but it also wasn’t entirely unpleasant. They tried a knotted toy, but it still wasn’t enough, and Dandelion couldn’t get over how inorganic it felt and made them take it out.

Vissi pushed her entire hand up his ass, which almost felt like an Alpha’s knot, and Safrilla sucked his cock as clenched and panted. They kissed him and licked him, bringing him food and water from the sides of the room, then cuddled into him, rubbing his stomach as he pleaded for them to fuck him harder. Arno kissed him slowly, sucking on his tongue, and Valdo licked at his scent glands, rubbing their fingers over his nipples.

“I’m never going to get to suck your milk again,” complained Valdo. "Your milk was always so sweet." 

Dandelion grit his teeth. It was somewhat pleasant, after leaving his children behind, to have the other Omegas suckle at his breasts, but it was part of the life he was trying so desperately to leave behind. 

“He’s always so sensitive when comes back,” said Ioret, licking up his stomach. “I took him apart with my tongue after his second baby and he cried for _days_.”

“Don’t talk about my babies,” whispered Dandelion, but his voice was quiet and only Safrilla seemed to hear him.

She kissed his cheek. “Val, give him a good fucking,” she urged. “He loves your dick.”

 _Thank you_ , Dandelion mouthed. She kissed him again as Valdo knelt between his legs, pushing their cock to the rim of Dandelion’s greedy hole. “Beg for it.”

Dandelion set his jaw, shaking his head.

“Come on,” said Valdo. “Tell me you want my fat cock in your greedy little hole. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck pups into you.”

His face flushed red. Valdo always knew how to get under his skin. But as much as he wanted to argue, to tell the mouthy Omega where they could stuff their breeding kink, Dandelion was too wound up, too in need of a good dicking, to have any shame.

“Fuck me,” he moaned, rolling his eyes back in his skull. “Fill me with your big, fat dick.”

Valdo’s eyes gleamed with delight and their snapped their hips forward, pushing their cock into Dandelion’s hole and listening as he wailed with desire. 

Valdo laughed, rolling their hips and fucking into Dandelion. “You like that?” they teased, eyes gleaming.

Dandelion was beyond words, moaning and nodding breathlessly.

“Having fun?” rumbled a deep voice from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt was crouching on the edge of the pit, seeming amused by the sight of the Omegas curling around one another.

Dandelion’s company squealed and scattered to opposite ends of the nest, leaving the bard alone in the center, all except for Safrilla who clung to him, burying her face in his chest almost protectively. He ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

Dandelion knew what his friends expected. Alphas were territorial. If it were anyone else there was a good chance that one of them would get thrown out the window for touching Dandelion, or that he’d get worked up into a rut, lock the door, and fuck them all bloody. Given Safrilla’s responce, she clearly expected his anger to be directed at Dandelion, since some Alphas would punish an Omega for fucking around in their house.

Even as much as Dandelion had talked up Geralt’s kindness he was still an Alpha, and they wouldn’t realize how deep his control over himself went.

“You’re like kittens,” the Witcher rumbled. “Horny kittens.”

“Kittens?” demanded Dandelion. “Take that back! Val! Throw something at him!”

Valdo’s eyes flicked to Dandelion, then back to Geralt. Given that they had been the one with a cock in Dandelion when the Witcher arrived it would make sense for Geralt’s anger to be directed at them. Hence why Dandelion was determined to show the lack of anger the Witcher would feel.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at Valdo. “You heard him,” he chuckled.

Even when scared out of their wits, Valdo couldn’t back down from a challenge and threw the nearest pillow at Geralt. The Witcher let it hit him in the face.

“Got him!” laughed Dandelion, kicking his feet in the air. “Now someone fuck me!”

Geralt glanced down at the dirt and monster guts that clung to his clothes.

“Not you,” said Dandelion. “Go take a bath for gods sake. And bring me something to eat! And drink!” He pouted and muttered, “I want candy.” 

The Witcher smiled, baring his teeth and causing Vissi to whimper. “Alright, you spoiled brat,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. “In the meantime, decide if you want me or your friends.”

“Is both an option?” Dandelion shouted after him as he disappeared down the trap door.

Geralt didn’t reply.

Dandelion snickered, pushing himself up. “See?” he asked. “I told you, he’s harmless.”

“I thought he would gut me,” moaned Valdo, falling head first into the pillows.

“Won’t he make us leave?” asked Vissi, scooting closer to Dandelion nervously. “Is- is he going to whip us?”

“As long as no one says anything about his scars or his eyes, no, I doubt he will mind you at all.” Dandelion rubbed at his cock as he spoke, wishing one of them would get the hint and suck him off.

“I don’t want to watch him hurt you, Dandelion, ” said Safrilla. “Will he beat you?” Suddenly the idea of Geralt punishing Dandelion didn’t seem funny to them anymore.

“I told you, he doesn’t hurt me like that,” he said, shaking his head. “And he won’t hurt any of you, either.”

“I’ve never met an Alpha that would let anyone around during their Omega’s heats,” said Ioret matter-of-factly. “He’s going to whip us all and throw Valdo out the window.”

“I told you, he’s nice-”

“Perhaps when you’re not in heat-”

Dandelion shoved himself up, his protectiveness toward Geralt overcoming the suffocating arousal. “Do you know what happened to me when I was brought here?”

The other Omegas all fell silent, having never heard him as angry as he was at that moment.

“I told I would be lucky if I wasn’t fucked to death. I thought he would skin me, or eat me, or rip me open with a barbed cock. Mother chained me to the floor so I couldn’t run and gagged me so that all I could do with my mouth was suck his cock.” Dandelion’s hands shook as his friends stared at him with pity.

“Do you know what he did?”

“What?” whispered Arno.

“He brought me water, unchained me, and said he wouldn’t lay a finger on me if I didn’t want him.”

“He’s an alpha-” whispered Safrilla.

“We all heard what happened with the last Witcher’s Omega,” agreed Vissi.

“That man,” said Dandelion. “Was a monster, but they’re not all like that, I promise.”

“How can you know?” asked Valdo.

Dandelion pulled at his hair. “He has complete control over his hormones because of whatever it is they do to Witchers. I tell you, he will not hurt you!” He threw up his hands and moaned. “Now someone, _please_ touch me.”

Safrilla took his cock in her mouth quickly. Vissi and Ioret exchanged nervous glances.

“You promise?” asked Arno.

“He’s the kindest man I’ve ever met,” Dandelion whispered.

“Oh gods,” moaned Ioret. “He’s in love.”

“Dandelion!” scolded Vissi. “You know better than to fall for an Alpha.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” demanded Dandelion. “I’m not in the Harem anymore, I can’t bear more children so I won’t be traded about for favors. I’m to stay with Geralt, so I may I well enjoy it.”

“What about-” Vissi licked her lips. “When you’re older?”

“No better or worse than any of you,” Dandelion retorted.

There were few outcomes for the life of the Harem Omegas. A rich Alpha became attached and purchased them outright, they died in childbirth, or they bore enough children to be permitted to ‘retire’ as one of the Harem’s minders (who lived a posh, spoiled life). If their fertility failed young, as Dandelion’s had they were either cast out to fend for themselves or given to someone to use as a living toy. Most didn’t get as lucky as Dandelion.

He grit his teeth. “I’m horny and if you’re not going to do anything about it then you can leave.”

Safrilla whimpered around his cock and Dandelion combed her hair. “I promise, he won’t hurt you. But I also won’t force you to stay, if you don’t wish to.”

“I want to,” declared Valdo. “I may never have another chance to see a Witcher up close.”

Of course they would want to stay. Anything that Dandelion had, Valdo wanted. The bard rolled his eyes, sinking back into the cushions with a pleased groan.

Someone cleared their throat near the door. “I brought food,” said Geralt, sitting a heavily laden tray on the ground near the trapdoor. “Help yourselves. All of you.”

Then he vanished back through the door.

“Go on,” said Dandelion, stretching out on his back and closing his eyes.

His friends didn’t need told twice. They’d already eaten their way through the food they’d brought up at the start of Dandelion’s heat and they scrambled toward the tray, laughing and shoving one another.

When Geralt reentered a few minutes later, carrying a pitcher of water, they barely gave him a passing glance. He sat the pitcher next to the group, then stepped around them, descending into the nest to check on Dandelion.

“Feeling alright?” he asked, rubbing a hand through Dandelion’s sweaty hair.

“Thirsty.”

“Hmm, brought you wine.”

“I love you.”

Geralt pulled the bottle from the bag at his hip, removed the cork with his teeth, and offered it to Dandelion.

“Oh you are spoiled,” said Vissi. “Wine?”

“I won’t tell anyone if you would like some,” Geralt promised quietly. “As long as none of you are pregnant now, it won’t hurt your fertility.”

“Mother says-” began Safrilla.

“Mother’s wrong,” said Dandelion matter-of-factly. “Geralt knows sorceresses and I asked them.”

The Omegas exchanged nervous glances.

“Don’t take Dandelion’s bottle,” Geralt said, rubbing his lover’s hair as he sipped from his wine. “He’ll bite you, but if you’d like to try it, I’ll fetch more.”

“What if mother finds out?” whispered Safrilla, her eyes flicking to Valdo.

Dandelion popped the bottle out of his mouth. “Tell them that Geralt caught you fucking his Omega and ordered you to do everything he said, including drinking wine.”

Geralt looked horrified. “I won’t-” he began quickly.

“Of course you wouldn’t, you soft hearted lump,” snorted Dandelion. “But it’s a damn good excuse.” He shrugged and grinned.

Geralt brought him a bit of food as the Omegas sampled the wine he gave them, looking at one another uneasily, then deciding that they liked it.

“Feed me,” whined Dandelion.

He laughed and obliged, holding food to his lover’s mouth. “Are they staying?” he asked quietly.

“I think so, if it doesn’t bother you.”

“No, Dandelion, it doesn’t bother me.”

He got a bit more food and drink into Dandelion, then cleared the plates out of the nest, sitting them the platform at the edge of the room.

Behind him Dandelion groaned. “Gods are you going to fuck me or not?”


End file.
